


I hate Paris.

by AssassinationTango



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Paris - Freeform, Paris is a stupid city, Time Jump, Tony POV, Tony is sad, cannon compliant ig, post into the wind, pre season 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinationTango/pseuds/AssassinationTango
Summary: Anthony DiNozzo Junior Hates Paris. With a passion.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Talia "Tali" DiNozzo, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

I hate Paris. 

I hate this stupid city of love, city of lights. 

It’s the worst city to ever exist in the history of cities. 

Every stupid corner, every stupid side street. I hate it. 

My girls love it. They love every single little knickknack this place has to offer. Every single stupid little vowel they can wrap their tounges around. They love it. 

But only one of them is here. 

And every step I take reminds me of her.

_ Her.  _

What I wouldn’t give to have  _ her _ back. Probably anything but our little girl. 

I hate the way that every light in this stupid City of Lights reminds me of the way her eyes lit up when we were together, the way I only ever truly took note of after she made me leave. 

God, if only I had thought about it when she sat six feet away from me. 

I wish I could’ve brought her here a second time, with our baby girl. The laughs we would’ve had, I can’t even begin to imagine. 

Don't get me wrong, I love being with my baby here. But it’s wrong. I love the way she is and how she grows everyday, but without her mother it just feels wrong. She should’ve been here to teach her french and Hebrew and all the other languages she knew. Knows. 

She knows. She’s there, I've seen her a few times, only spoken to her a handful. But even now it feels like a lucid dream that my mind has created to keep me sane. 

The idea that she’ll come home seems so near but so far. 

What I wouldn’t give to walk hand in hand with both my girls down one of those stupid side streets in the stupid city of love. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe Tony DiNozzo doesn’t hate Paris.

Paris is actually lovely. 

A walk along the Seine is calming. A tour of the Lourve is thoughtful. 

God, Paris is beautiful. 

Okay maybe Paris is just okay, but Ziva in Paris is beautiful. Especially seeing her run after our energetic and nearly-six year old daughter, which still seems outrageous when I think about it long enough. 

Who would’ve thought us, Tony and Ziva, would have a daughter and come to a mutual agreement that  _ eventually  _ they’ll get married. Okay, maybe literally everybody but us saw it, but we’re here now and that’s all that matters. 

Watching Ziva and Tali skip down the sidewalk is a sight I hope I never get fully used to, I want it to amaze me every single time. 

I’m not allowed to stare for long as both of my hands are pulled from my side, one from the grasp of a young girl and the other from that of a woman, and an incredibly gorgeous one at that. 

“Daddy, no walking! We’re skipping home!” Tali calls. 

“Staring off into space Tony?” It is said with a hint of a laugh. A laugh I missed for so,  _ so  _ long. 

“Nothing, nothing. Just thinking…”

“Dangerous, I must say,”

A hand is tugged, suddenly I have a young girl on my chest as she nuzzles into my neck. The tiny break in bouncing around the city streets clearly made the girl aware of just how worn out she was. 

“No, no. I just always dreamed of walks like this but I never really thought it would happen. And up until now I really, really hated this city. But now it’s bright and perfect. Like someone…”

Apparently, a couple kisses shared by her parents is too much for our little girl as she’s quickly fussy. 

“Ew! No kissing! Icky, Icky, Ick-”

We cut her off with wet kisses on both cheeks and soon protests turn into giggles. And to think, she protested our PDA and she didn’t even know about my hand on the mother's back that was probably far too low to be considered “proper”. 

With my arms around both my girls I realized something, Paris is okay. It’s nice, I guess. Beware to not romanticize it because you may be let down. But God if it’s not the perfect city with these two. I truly believe any city could be perfect. 

Any stupid side street or any stupid corner. Any knickknack from any little store. Any little string of lights anywhere. If I have these two, there’s nowhere I’d rather be. 

Hand in hand, with the two loves of my life. This city seems pretty not stupid to me. 

It better stay that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. It isn’t my typical writing style and I think the “first person” point of view gets a little awkward but I’m overall really happy with it. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is uummmm NOT good but I saw a quote on tumblr and just really felt the need to write something. I don’t know when I’ll be update but it will most likely be super soon lol. Reviews much appreciated!!


End file.
